A Withered Rose
by Darknight2124
Summary: What if during the Battle of Haven Cinder changed her target, and took the life of another?


AN: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters in it. There is a Character death you were warned

Shattered Ice,

Battle of Haven

Time seemed to slow as Ruby fell….

Weiss stood there shocked, her breath hitched as she was at a loss of words.

"RUUUUUBBBYYYYY" Yang's eyes full of tears as she screamed. Red turned to liliac as she fell to her knees.

Qrow was unconscious after taking a heavy blow.

Oscar sat kneeled gasping for air

Jaune sat on his knees in shock as his friend fell

Nora and Ren came to a halt

Just like that the fighting came to a stand still

Cinder smirked as she watch the red hooded girl fall to the ground. "It's a shame Jaune, a shame that you let your friend die". Yang was the first to move her eyes what once was filled with loving liliac were now filled with red. Red eyes filled with anger, hatred, and loss. As her semblance powered up she went into overdrive as she turned around and uppercut mercury, no remorse filled her eyes as she instantly shattered his aura and leaving him on the ground out of the fight. Emerald was quick to recover as she fell victim to the flurry of shells coming from Yang's gauntlets. The battle had resumed once again

Weiss couldn't move, her heart in pieces. The room began to grow colder and colder realization hit Weiss. Her partner…. Her best friend… was gone… Leaving her heart Shattered... Weiss turned to Cinder with a glare that could rival Cinders, ice began to form under her as her anger turned into hatred.. Then into rage. It was almost as if her eyes turned to a dark cold blue as all emotion left her mind. She dashed toward Cinder spikes of ice shattering in her path as she pulled every little shard with her. Myrnester clashed with Cinder's sword, Cinder quickly lost balance and was thrown back. Slamming into the wall as shards of ice began piercing her aura. Slowly but surely draining the extensive amount she had. Cinder dashed toward Weiss and once again, their swords clashed.

Jaune and Ren pulled Ruby to the side, Nora quickly on the defensive protecting them both. She watched as Raven and Vernal quickly grabbed Lion heart and jumped on to the elevator and escaped the fight. Oscar was at a stalemate with Hazel, doing everything he could to defend Qrow. "Go Nora we got Ruby" Nora nodded as she dashed toward Hazel, electricity cracking as she ran.

Emerald was hurting, each blow from Yang's gauntlets damaging her aura. She was barely able to dodge this incoming fist toward her face right before a knee collided with her ribs throwing her back. Emerald hit the ground hard, it felt as if gravity itself had ripped her from the air. She looked up at her revolvers laying in front of her. She needed to end this now, bursting forward she grabbed her revolvers and began pelting yang with bullets once she got closer she threw her left gun at yang hoping to catch her off guard. Yang quickly knocks it out of mid air and it falls to the ground in front of her. She looks up at Emerald, her hair began to burn brighter as yellow mixed with orange, her flame burning hotter, scorching the air as she moved. Emerald leaped at her with the blade of her gun aimed to kill. Before Yang could move the hilt pierced her skin, impaling her. She didn't even flinch as she punched Emerald in the ribs knocking her off her feet. She hit the ground gasping for air. A fist came flying down and once again collided with her ribs followed by a explosion, rupturing the ground leaving a small crater as a cloud of smoke covered the area.

Weiss and Cinder continued to battle it out in the classic battle of fire and ice. Weiss had summoned her knight, both applying blow after blow. Cinder had been more than capable of taking both of them on. She quickly parried each blow with ease, delivered a counter for every hit. Weiss had enough. She was using every combination of attack with dust she could thing of. Myrnester barrel continuously spinning as each attack used different vials to try and over power Cinder, blow after blow she pelted her. Each attack pushed Weiss closer to exhaustion, she was running out of energy, she wouldn't stop fighting… no… she couldn't stop fighting now…. A rose…. Her rose.. Had withered away… Cinder used Weiss' exhaustion to her advantage. The knight had charged for an overhead blow Cinder quickly blocked with her sword and formed a second sword slicing through the Knights right thigh. Causing the knight to fall to the ground. Weiss was charging toward Cinder a Myrnester set to impale her, her attack was quickly evaded and Cinder grabbed her arm yanking her back and throwing her into the wall. Weiss struggled to get up as Cinder neared she looked over to Nora and Oscar both of them in an endless battle against Hazel, she turned to Jaune who was crying, blood covered his hands as he tried to bring the girls lifeless body on the ground in front of him back Ren sat in shock knowing there was nothing he could do. Weiss closed her as eyes tears fell creating small puddles around her, she couldn't hold on much longer. Cinder walked toward her forming a broadsword raised in the air ready to impale her target, out of the cloud of smoke a small rocket flew and collided with the broadsword shattering it to pieces, Cinder turned to the side only to be met with a gauntlet to the face as Yang shot from out of the smoke and slammed her fist in Cinder's face throwing her across the room, Yang stood her ground in front of Weiss ready to defend her teammate only for her semblance to run out. Her fire burned out and her eyes returned to liliac as she looked toward her stomach. The pain she ignored had came to an unbearable crash as she fell to her knees, Emeralds blade still lodged in her skin she grabbed the blade and ripped it out of her stomach. No scream could be heard as exhaustion took over and Yang fell forward unconscious.

Weiss opened her eyes to the sight of Yang on the ground blood pooling from her stomach she crawled to Yang and turned her over as soon as she saw the blood she ripped part of her skirt off and wrapped it around Yang's wound "Not you too Yang, I can't lose you too" she held the bandage tightly hoping some miracle would save her friend. Steps could be hear moving toward her. Weiss looked up to see Cinder standing before her a sword in her right hand. "you really thought you were going to win weren't you? Any last words"? Cinder held her sword toward Weiss' head, the blade a mere foot from its destination

Weiss could only look at Cinder, streams of endless water pouring out if her eyes.

"Nothing? Good, then let's end this". Cinder raised her blade ready to strike as Weiss lowered her head to Yang's chest, soft sobs escaping her lips as she waited for the final blow, only to find it never came. She looked up at Cinder to find a white sword shove through her from behind lifting her off the ground.

Cinder gasped in shock as she dropped her sword to grab the sword that impaled her, the White blade began to stain with red as she watched her life drain from her. After a few seconds the sword was ripped out of her as a white glove grabbed her by the throat, lifted her off the ground and tossed her to the side. In front of Weiss stood her knight holding its self up by the sword sticking out of the ground, she stared for what seemed like and eternity before she began to watch the knight slowly dissolve into snow. "Thank you" she whispered as the last of the knight disappeared.

The door burst open and a figure in black ran into the room followed by the haven police.

Weiss looked to the door and her eyes met the figures….. "Blake" she whispered. Blake gasped as she looked around. two of her teammates had fallen, Nora and Oscar lay on the ground exhaustion rendering them unconscious, Hazel lay knocked out after Nora had used the last of her semblance to put a final hit in, slamming into Hazels face with Magnhild before collapsing herself Ren held Jaune close as he sat in front of the life less Ruby. Blake turned to Weiss and sprinted toward her dropping to her knees and pressing her ear to Yang's chest, small beats could be heard "she's still alive" she whispered looking at Weiss, she gave Weiss a faint smile before Weiss collapsed darkness taking over.

One Week Later, Patch

Weiss, Yang, Blake Nora l, Winter and more stood under a black tent near the edge of a cliff as the pallbearers consisting of Jaune, Ren, Qrow and Tiayang carried a Red casket up the hill and set it on the lowering device, Each and everyone of them stood silent as the casket was lowered. To Weiss, a partner, to Yang, sister, to Blake a Teammate, had fallen in battle. Yang turned and pushed her self into the arms of her father, Winter held Weiss in her arms with an attempt to soothe the girl only for tears of her own to fall

The funeral proceeded and everyone slowly left. The tent had been removed and the tombstone was placed. Only four remained as they grieved the loss of their loved one. Eventually they turned to leave to the Xiao Long house the little girl once lived in, leaving behind two tombstones, a mother and a daughter reconnected once again.

AN: I do apologize if it feels rushed our drawn out. I m not very good at righting. Leave a comment below with any criticism you have and feel free to let me know your thoughts. And I hope y'all enjoyed other than the… obvious character death….


End file.
